


Die in the Summertime

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI
Summary: “在亲吻之前，他们垂下眼睑看着对方的唇瓣，左右躲闪试探，交织在一起的呼吸是兽类在确认彼此的气味。”





	Die in the Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> “在亲吻之前，他们垂下眼睑看着对方的唇瓣，左右躲闪试探，交织在一起的呼吸是兽类在确认彼此的气味。”

****SPRING

-  
In your eyes,  
你眼里  
I see my broken soul  
我看见我支离破碎的灵魂  
For you..  
为你破碎  
Your voice  
你的声音  
The sound sinks in my head  
声声溺在我脑里  
Your existence  
你的存在  
Look at my broken soul  
在我破碎灵魂的影里证明  
For you..  
为你破碎  
——《FOR YOU》- FiFi Rong

0

三月。天气尚未变得多温和。  
昨夜才有一场雨，清晨大片的痕迹，不间断的水滴从玻璃上滑过，往外看去的时候整个城市扭曲又模糊，冷色的基调看上去是一种不近人情的坚硬，好似夜晚的繁华不过是一场声势浩大的幻象，一个孤独至极的人自我制造的梦。

清醒的到来不需要冰冷的提示音，生物钟足够对此把控完美。简单的洗漱过后永梦为自己泡了一杯咖啡，空闲的手随意地揣着。喝一口满嘴的苦，醇香随后。仰头呼吸的时候细碎的发尾从皮肤上扫过，被带动着颤抖的样子就像在呼吸。  
饥饿感并不明显，但是需要为即将到来的出行和工作储蓄体力。厚薄适中的三文鱼腌制后用平底锅煎，最后淋上柠檬汁。水果洗净去皮，切块放入盘中。还有一小碗的蔬菜沙拉。对于饮食的控制早已成了习惯，偶尔的放宽也只留给某些场合，永梦对尺度拿捏心中自有分寸。  
  
这是用连续一个月的工作换来的半天休息，稍作休整之后下午还有杂志拍摄的工作。这样的忙碌恰到好处，他没有怨言。

  
01

聚光灯与掌声是彼此的伴生品。它们从出道开始就跟随着永梦，如影随形的还有外界的褒贬。  
放下一部分议论不谈，在业内，他一直都是被夸奖的，有演技有天赋，待事认真待人随和。除了嫉妒，在纷纷扰扰中，他怀里总是被塞进鲜花。  
他是一块晶莹剔透的宝石，闪耀着最炫目的光。

永梦对一切都心有所觉，但保留有绝对的克制。  
他是安静的，如同水，沉着平稳，因为心里有所计划，也早已为自己定下目标。  
足以撼动他的风，尚未出现。

  
02

提前到达工作的地方，这是个习惯，永梦享受这种对时间和自我的把控感。

步行上楼，此刻还是安静的，等其他工作人员到达的时候就会带来嘈杂。拍摄内景所用的房间，门已经被打开，他感到好奇，于是轻手轻脚地推开进去。  
一股不带生气的味道弥漫在空气里。干燥的木质地板，还有早已准备好的衣服，整个屋子看上去凌乱却有一种和谐感。  
黑发的高大男人站在阳台上，举着相机似乎是在等待什么转瞬即逝的景色，因此对身后的人有所察觉也并未回头。而永梦也没有打断别人的想法，径直走向了沙发，坐下后便拿起了桌上的杂志，随意翻看了起来，等待着一会儿的开始。

天早已放晴，阳光和尘屑一样，无孔不入，以一种尖锐又锋利的方式切入室内。  
沉默在短暂的时间里弥漫，没有人打算开口。  
他举着相机去定格瞬间，而他在为工作寻找状态。视线第一次遇上的时候默契地冲对方点头，因为无话可说，两人都为彼此的空间留了余地。

这种诡异的平衡被后续人员的到来打破，所有人都有条不紊的做着准备工作，而此时永梦才因为别人的谈话知道了摄影师的名字。  
帕拉德。  
他没动什么声色，但隐隐觉得名字和人很配。从刚才短暂的“相处”中，他能嗅到一丝违和感，是两个相似的人对撞产生的。  
但是不要去深思。  
永梦如斯告诫自己。

屋内很快只留下必要的人，帕拉德和永梦也在其中。  
原本被所有人都预料会很快结束的拍摄并不顺利，帕拉德从第一次按下快门开始就皱起了眉头，并且越来越紧。他沉默，仍旧一言不发，浑身上下的冷漠和不悦突兀的显露出了十二分，散发着不可被忽视的侵略性。  
永梦不去问，只是一一接过衣服然后换上，然后继续。  
除了机器发出的声音，整个房间都是安静的，原本的拍摄似乎变成了两人无声的对抗和僵持，就像不把对方压制到认输就决不罢休一般。

不知所谓。

比预想中漫长了不少的时间让永梦轻轻在心里吐出这四个字，他的情绪并不汹涌，因为可以自我调节。哪怕不愉快的合作他也必须要保持最好的状态，这是职业素养的一部分。  
后续的选片会经过杂志社和品牌的手，而永梦也留有选择权，他并不担心。迅速换好衣服向别人道谢，随后告别。  
眼神扫过帕拉德的时候永梦发现对方正瞧着自己，但两人都没有反应，只是焦灼一瞬间，然后分开。

窗外有飞鸟经过，是帕拉德等待的，可他没有抓住。

不欢而散。

  
03

半个月后再次接到杂志的邀约。  
永梦听经纪人在电话里和他叨叨了半天这个杂志对他有什么所谓的好处，以及丰厚的报酬，生怕他就因为上一次的事情对这种工作产生抵触。安静听完，永梦没什么特别的反应，只是开口表明自己可以接下，然后挂断电话。  
那件事情如果不是被刻意提起，他都快忙忘了。

大尺度的东西永梦拍过，只不过是演戏，临时加了一段，是导演灵感来了的恶趣味，但总的来说最后效果不错，他并不觉得有什么可奇怪。这次一样都是工作，对他来说也能算是累积经验。公事和私事他向来分的很开，更何况只是一场无关痛痒的，他根本没放在心上。

偶尔会有困乏的感受。不分日夜的东奔西走，必须时刻抓紧不然就会从指缝里消失的机会，与日俱增的压力，还有戏内角色留下的阴影。  
永梦要卡着点去呼吸休息与放松，只是有时候没那么得心应手。

空气里弥漫着淡淡熏香的气味，他感到困，于是闭上眼睛。

  
04

帕拉德在大部分时候感觉自己和这个世界并无关系，他能察觉到横亘在其中的疏离，是互相拒绝。没有归属感，他只有不停地行走，没有目标。作为一名自由摄影师，这样并不耽误他什么。承接各式各样的商业订单，并且和杂志社保持合作，这是维持温饱的方式，而摄影则是一种记录，关于浮于表面的，和深藏在内的。

四月的时候接到新的工作，他需要在一个城市短暂的停留。在不举起相机的其余时间基本用来进食和睡眠，以此来满足身体所需要的养分。生活就是这样贫瘠又丰富，语言与社交的缺乏，万物被定格时的五彩斑斓。  
帕拉德自认为保持着中立，与拿起笔的人差别仅仅在于，他不易被动摇。

清晨起床，雨已经停了，但空气潮湿，温度也低。他套了外衣，从酒店步行到有烟火气的地方，简单的解决早餐之后开始拍照。流动的人群，伫立在远处的高楼。再走深一点就是彻底的旧城区，界限分明的划出了过去和现在。  
对偶尔传来的赞叹充耳不闻，帕拉德只是专注地按下快门。

距离约定的时间还有几个小时，太阳已经透过大片的乌云挤了出来，照着绿植上的水珠闪闪发光。  
帕拉德坐在二楼的餐厅里，靠窗的位置，能让他轻而易举地看到一部分东西，然后远处的被其他楼房遮盖住。对桌上刚换的花没有丝毫兴趣，他一直看着不知谁家种的大片即将枯萎的花，只是看，然后移开视线。

没有酒，他点了一杯白水，味道清淡的煎鱼，混合时蔬。一个人安静吃完，然后结账，前往工作地点。

  
05

钥匙是之前就交在帕拉德手上的，他准确地找到地方，然后开门进入。  
简单整理直到陈设看起来合乎心意，帕拉德站到阳台上，举起相机，然后听到人来的声响。  
天边还只有云，他在等鸟飞过。书页被翻动的声音细不可闻，来人安静自制，似乎是在有意的试图隐藏自己的存在。  
这让帕拉德反而觉得心乱，陌生的感受让他起了戒心。

莫名的焦躁迫使他不再继续站在阳台上，而是转身进了房间，然后在一种不可抗力的支配下和人对了眼。冲彼此点了头，却不开口，帕拉德能完好无损的感受到在血液里冲撞的违和感。  
尘屑和光线在那只翻动着书页的，漂亮的手上起舞，但是不能被记录。帕拉德觉得有些缺氧。他想把自己剥离出去，不要再那么专注的去实质性感受。

随后人群鱼贯而入，拥挤的空气让他找回一点丢失的舒适感，然后听觉神经敏感的捕捉到了一个名字。  
宝生永梦。  
忍不住去反复咀嚼，然后强迫自己停止。

嘈杂怎么产生的，就怎么散去了。帕拉德站在永梦不远处，调试着拍摄用具，然后一言不发的站定，等待他换好衣服。

焦躁。

和以前合作过的艺人相比，永梦的表现只能说好，好得不得了。每一个眼神，每一个动作都恰到好处，表现力是足够的，他得心应手，并且会自己找寻突破口。

但是帕拉德就是没由来的感受到了焦躁。  
为什么。他自己也不知道。

直到结束，没人开口，然后永梦主动打破沉默，向人道谢的时候阳光正洒在他身上，飘动的尘屑被他的细微动作带起，就像在围着他跳舞。  
那样柔和的表情在和帕拉德对上的时候有停滞的意思，然后被迅速挽救，无人动声色，只是转过头。  
那时窗外有飞鸟经过，是等待已久，可帕拉德无心关注。那双眼睛里被强行搅合过，被压制着的不悦，让他的心跳变快。

  
06

没有必要给他配女模特，他一个人的片子成效会更好。  
帕拉德开口的时候镇定又从容，没有更多起伏的声音让人听上去像是深思熟虑，而并非蓄谋已久。  
空气里的安静还未开始弥漫，这一提议就被拍板通过了，但仍旧有人说可以稍作安排，以备不时之需。他没有反驳的余地。

到达拍摄地点的时候人已经有了七七八八，但仍旧在做着准备。帕拉德看见永梦正和助理说着话，于是暂缓了自己的想法，开始四处走动。  
眼神可及之处遍布着大面积的雕刻。不论墙体还是家具，其上的装饰花样繁多，极尽华丽。金箔贴面与描金涂漆让整体看上去添了几分厚重，但没有凌乱之感。

抬着随身带的相机拍下夕阳洒进来的那一片，帕拉德不知道是什么想法，脑海里出现了永梦躺在那张雕花大床上的画面。  
身体陷进柔软的床铺里，皮肤在灯光下呈现出病态脆弱的质感，挪动身体的时候会有暧昧的摩擦声。  
轻不可闻地叹了一口气，帕拉德再次眨眼之后视线里出现了一只手。

宝生永梦。请问摄影师先生怎么称呼？  
他大概只是为了不让上次的尴尬重演才来的，帕拉德这么想着，但是聪明的没有点破。  
帕拉德。  
声音平稳，丝毫没有一点刚才自己在脑子里过了一遍对方裸体的紧张感。

合作愉快？  
当然。

  
07

不着衣物的身体贴上去的时候一阵冰凉，和温热相撞，短暂的突兀感在习惯后被抚平。永梦深吸了一口气，把自己从细微的窘迫感里扯出来，然后去寻找感觉。

厚重的窗帘已经被拉上，房间内用作装饰的蜡烛燃烧着，烛光抖动，扯出大块昏黄暧昧的光，阴影浓重，时而破碎。  
人造光就这样打下去，让人一览无余。经过控制和锻炼出的身体看上去健康匀称，和想象中的纤细瘦弱并不一样，帕拉德却没有感到失望。隐匿在无人注视的地方，他的舌头轻轻探出，扫过有些干燥的唇。

  
08

永梦，看着我。  
帕拉德开口的时候周围人脸色未变，他们当这是流程的必要一环，艺人和摄影师最好有所沟通，于是刻意忽略了那个对于两个仅仅只是第二次见面的人来说，过于亲密的称呼。

可永梦那边一点都不平静。可能是老式留声机中缓慢流出的音乐让人心痒，或者是此刻的昏黄让他放下戒心，落在耳中的声音，如同触摸落在皮肤，吐字的方式就像他们是耳鬓厮磨的情人。他鬼使神差地抬头对上他的眼睛。  
声音灯光里强行勾勒出的暧昧一秒都足够让人失魂无措，空气都因此滞涩，停留在这一刻，他注视他的一刻。

原本不该在这里出现的声音在脑中响起。  
皮肤和皮肤亲热的摩擦，身体与身体的交叠重合。从永梦的视角开始被剖析。帕拉德的呼吸如有实质的打在他的颈窝，而声音则跟着沙哑的低喘充满他。结实有力的臂膀，将外在距离压到没有一丝缝隙的上身。掌握着热度的手，收紧的时候让他颤抖。  
幻觉此刻有十分的激烈，如同亲吻一朵正盛开的花，浓烈厚重的香气冲进体内，然后她凋零，在他体内绽放。

永梦，把身体抬起来。  
就好像说话的人正用那双手将他扶起一般，永梦仰着头坐直了身体，软而滑的丝绸在身体上滑动，就像水流，没有被体温传染过的冰冷可以暂时抑制帕拉德带来的生理反应。他赤裸着，睫毛柔软，黑色的短发也如此。呼吸的时候身体起伏，吐出时细若游丝，像是即将要织成一张网，将两人包裹，隔绝他人与世界。

咔嚓。咔嚓。咔嚓。

呼吸很重，如同灌水入肺。帕拉德透过镜头去看，就像在用视线抚摸过永梦的全身。那双手，陷进柔软布料中的手，指尖在他背上滑过，连续细密的疼痛阵阵传来。呼吸交织在一起，身体分分合合，却被限制在最短的距离。脑海里带着颤抖的哭腔如同真的落在耳边，帕拉德几乎无法最大程度的维持清醒。他看着永梦正听他的话摆动肢体，理智如同并不坚固的积木，坍塌在似有若无的香气。快要让人无法呼吸。

扑通。扑通。扑通。

永梦，视线不要移开…对我笑，很好。  
压低的声音里满是克制，帕拉德的语速变得比平时快了一些，听上去急切，又隐隐有着不可被触探的东西。  
耳朵上传来的热度过于明显了，甚至隐隐有些抽痛，永梦调整着自己的呼吸，心中隐隐庆幸着关于这次拍摄没有强行要求他改变造型的事情，因为之前剧集需要略微留长的头发可以藏住已经通红的耳朵。  
原本已经可以稍微从周围的影响中抽身而出了，但当帕拉德毫不掩饰的叫出他的名字时，心跳依旧会漏掉一拍。

永梦。永梦。永梦。  
如果忽略其他的一切因素，只专注于当下，会让永梦产生一种他们本就该如此亲密的错觉。

最后一张。帕拉德直接走上前来，干燥温暖的手直接贴上了永梦的皮肤，同时的颤抖被彼此忽略。  
永梦，躺下来。  
身体不自觉的顺着那股力道移动，永梦能感觉到被触碰的地方就像起了细微的电流，不断地在体内游走。他想把自己藏起来，却无能为力。

回到原地，帕拉德并没有立刻按下快门，他只是看着镜头，落在别人眼里以为他是的专注地寻找最好的角度，其实不然。他只是营造了一个假象，以此来掩盖自己乱到不正常的呼吸，还有突突乱跳的心脏。  
镜头就这么稳稳地对着蜷缩在床上的永梦，他闭着眼睛，好似正因为找到安稳的一隅而安心地睡着。

一、二、三。  
心里默默数了三声，帕拉德呼出一口气，感受着血液的沸腾正渐渐退去，然后迅速按下快门。有些不自然的将双手交握，如同要压碎掌心里什么东西，帕拉德转头看向身边的工作人员，点了点头。

完成了。  
好的，辛苦了。

和熟悉的声音完全不同的另一些闯入耳中时永梦下意识将双眼瞬间睁开，心跳猛地变快。工作完成了，他们如此说着，并且互道辛苦，周围伴随着道具被挪动搬移的声音，音乐被关掉，寂静被掐灭，嘈杂的到来是突兀的入侵。  
坐起身的时候永梦脑内一阵轰鸣，眩晕感来的猛烈但是短暂，他接过助理递过来的衣服，说了谢谢，然后在对方转身去忙别的事情时松了一口气。  
灯还没有打开，永梦也并未觉得有热潮的残留，可正要穿衣服的时候却发现有人在看他，没有丝毫的遮遮掩掩。他完全不避讳的对过去，却发现对方是帕拉德。原本已经散去的感触再次因为这个对视爬了出来，于是永梦有些手忙脚乱的掀开身上盖着的那层丝绸薄被，面红耳赤地将裤子穿上。

……

相较于之前显得有些刺眼的灯光塞满了整个空间的时候，所有暧昧和模糊不清全都一扫而空，烛火也不知道什么时候被熄灭。永梦往身上套衣服，轻微的压迫感逐渐散去，他终于可以顺利的平复呼吸，并且试图让自己尽快走出刚才的事情带给的影响。

可是明显有人不会让他如愿。  
帕拉德踱步走近，然后不慌不忙的在永梦身边蹲下，恰好可以抓住他抬起的视线。

永梦。  
又来了，这样的声音，这样的眼神。永梦的身体不自然的僵硬着，然后被自己马上调整了回去，为了掩饰尴尬只能皮笑肉不笑地回了一个表情。  
怎么了帕拉德？

没有立刻接话，帕拉德扯出了一个笑容，这让他多了几分对他人而言的迷惑性，然后他悄无声息地碰上永梦的手，而对方抖了抖却没有拒绝。  
缓慢地从手背上蹭过，然后将其握住，食指如同猫的爪子，轻轻地在永梦掌心撩拨。  
他们的视线几乎就要凝固，永梦甚至感觉掌心的痒蔓延到了心口。

我很期待下一次见面，和永梦的合作。  
……我也一样。

于是再没有别的话，胶着在距离拉开之后融化。永梦看着帕拉德似乎是心情极好的冲着自己微笑道别，然后离开。

四周的声音并未停止，但他却被隔绝。

  
09

再次见面是立夏到来前的最后一天。  
新剧的海报拍摄，花费的时间相较之前说长不长说短不短，需要从多人渐渐过渡到单人，并没有太过严格的标准，但质量上至少也要让人能看得过去。  
剧组里的人多少都对此有经验，并不会卡壳导致进展缓慢。  
因为某些不可抗力，帕拉德并没能第一时间和永梦说上话，但是他不至于把情绪带进工作里，只是照旧调试设备，然后在合适的时候按下快门。

好了，下一组。  
只说这一句，好像他是个已经设定好程序的机器，不去思考完成工作以外的其他可能。  
直到除了永梦以外的所有人都已经完成单人的拍摄，帕拉德的气场才有所变化，别人说不清，只能明显地感觉到他比之前的每分每秒都变得更兴致勃勃。  
硬要去描述的话只会显得太模糊，但他此刻面目柔和许多，就像一只猫到他跟前撒娇时都会被温柔抚过。

摄影棚中有人正低声说话，其中夹杂着压抑过的笑声。更清晰一些的是不远处正在仔细选片的，他们挑剔光影角度构图，最终有所决定。掌下的相机不复之前的冰冷，隐隐染了体温。夏日将至，空气带着湿。可帕拉德能清楚听到，感受到的，是永梦走过来的时候，那个眼神，还有他们同时在心底说出的一句。

最好是，将多余的全部忽略，眼中只有彼此。

透过镜头可以看得很清楚，永梦的额头，眼睛，鼻子，双唇。眼睛此刻是手，也是笔，细细地描绘而过，不肯放过每一个细节。  
他看过来的时候灯光很亮，那眼中好似晃动着水，浸着泪，再次眨眼之后却无影无踪，可帕拉德轻而易举将一幕收入掌中。

永梦穿着通体的白，帕拉德隐匿在焦点旁，一身的黑，如此鲜明的对立，恍若即将合二为一，融为一体。  
他们不说话。他们不说。语言似乎已经失去了意义。

  
010

就应该把巧合的名字改成注定。

完全同步的声音在楼梯间响起，无人去刻意掩盖自己的存在。工作结束，人群早散场，零落的两个却相遇，在这栋建筑里，空荡荡。

永梦往上，帕拉德朝下。目不斜视，就像只有自己独一个。本来应该不会出现任何意外的擦身而过。肌肤相贴看似不经意，不小心的，轻轻滑过，不会让人起疑心，别的情绪却在萌芽。

没有下雨，空气却是潮湿的。  
永梦被困在墙壁和帕拉德中间，他尚且存着哪怕有半分的清醒，也应该推开他。可手贴上对方胸膛的时候，此前出现过无数次的触感和体温让他想要收回却不能。是烫的，又温热，会从背后缓缓地贴上来，细微的电流是错觉，却让他全身发抖。  
他靠的太近了，让我喘不过气。永梦这么想着，在一个欲望深重的吻里丢盔弃甲。

因为差距，接吻的时候永梦需要仰起头，脖颈会稍微伸长，然后被抚摸。帕拉德的手从头发开始，没有一秒分离，就这么到腰。带着颤抖，因为吻太深，又想要把灵魂都交出来让对方品尝。  
他们拥抱着彼此，就像曾经有过和没有过的那般，十分的紧，不把对方揉进体内就决不罢休。如同共生体，分开一秒就会死去。

几乎被掏空力气，永梦半靠在帕拉德身上，迷迷糊糊地被亲吻着，覆加在后腰处的手正紧贴着，不属于自己的体温正透过布料源源不断地传来。  
吐息是热的，和雨后的空气一样湿，这让永梦被扫过的皮肤都在一阵阵战栗。

永梦，你的手机呢？  
耳尖一抖，帕拉德的声音近在咫尺，永梦像是被蛊惑一般将东西拿出，然后递给他。没有直接接过，那只手从手腕开始往上，刻意在摸。  
随后，太黏热的接触暂停了一会儿，后脑处被施加了力道，永梦软乎乎地被按进帕拉德怀里，在他的范围里呼吸。

轻车熟路的打出几个字，然后点了发送，帕拉德一点都不怕露馅，他和永梦说话语气不出一二，完全相同，经纪人怎么可能分得清。  
然后他就像得到了纵容还想要糖果的孩子一般，再次亲吻怀里的人，并且不着痕迹的把手机放在了自己包里。

知道帕拉德做了什么，但是永梦没有多说，从他把手机交出去的那一刻他就明白，他无力阻止，或者可以直说是放任。  
不是那个吻和持续的柔情让他理智蒸发，不是那一下似有若无的触碰太旖旎，不是耳边的声音如同迷药灌进他嘴里。  
他心甘情愿。

衣服上已经被压出了褶皱，轻微的整理收不到成效，但是可以让看上去好那么一点。帕拉德的手在身上游走，永梦感觉衣服凌乱的别扭在片刻后被抚平。

永梦，跟我回家，我们还有好多事情没做。  
好。帕拉德。  
他点头，然后被牵着手走。

慢慢沿着楼梯走到地下车库，他们全程没有交谈，只是这么沉默着，除了牵着的手似乎没有任何联系。  
打开副驾驶的门，帕拉德的手抵在上面，以防永梦碰到头。然后他关门，走向另一边。

仅仅起了一点作用的灯应声亮起，永梦此刻已经缓过劲来，没有后悔的意思，他只是不太能熟练地去应对这样的状况，这样的亲密，和一个见过两次面的男人，哪怕他们如此相似，如此吸引彼此，就像一场毁天灭地的灾害后仅存的两只动物，依靠着命运和本能不断相互靠近，以此来汲取维持生命所需的养分。  
加快的心跳不知在预示着什么，他在帕拉德伸手过来帮他系安全带的时候看向对方。

原本就没有系上的安全带被帕拉德的手控制着回了原处，永梦捧着他的脸吻上去，指腹摩擦他的后颈。  
车窗和灯都被关上，清脆的声响是车钥匙落在了不知道哪里。在一片昏暗里摩挲着，帕拉德能感受到永梦双唇的柔软和温度。然后他把他压在了放得平稳的车座上。

黑暗会让永梦感到不安，这和某些不能被反复提起的回忆有关。他从不开口，只是睡觉的时候没有关灯的习惯，不然会失眠，彻夜睁眼。黑暗如同蚕蛹把他包裹起来，这种感觉不是安全，而是窒息。

他闭着眼睛，帕拉德亲吻过颤抖的眼睑，细细地啄，碎碎地碰，双手隔着上衣磨蹭他的腰，即将要彻底拨开，却又差临门一脚。

永梦。  
帕拉德咬着他的耳朵，压低声音温柔地念，好像要把对半分的缱绻柔情全部坦然。烫人的气息从他口中流出，再钻到永梦耳朵里，好像一条被剥去鳞片和毒牙的蛇，周身柔软，在他体内盘旋。

永梦没能忍住停了两秒呼吸，是被从泥潭里拉出来的感受，心头发颤，身体也跟着抖。然后那双手揉进了深处，他弓起身体，拉长脖颈想要呼吸，就像一只落在沙漠中的鱼，于是被吻住双唇，和他比起来有些灼人的体温携着有力的心跳不断地传达。

把呼吸塞给他，把温度染上他，让他除了我，再也无法可想。

掌下的身体越来越热，情欲滚过，如果照亮能看得见微微泛着红。帕拉德抱着永梦，将两人贴在一起，湿而滑的跳动。  
挂在背上的手正在收紧，如同挣扎着想要呼吸却快被胀破一般，最后颤抖着捏住了柔软的布料。永梦把脸埋在帕拉德肩窝里，除了大口的呼吸之外什么都做不了。他颤抖着，快感往上爬的时候蜷起身体。

只有交互的呼吸声，还有让人耳热的细微水声。帕拉德除了第一次也不再开口，他要专注地去感受，去拥抱，去为永梦的不安找到一个出路。搂着人的手从未放松，甚至以要将他揉进怀里的方式去加深。  
他要成为唯一一个接纳他伤口和脆弱的人，要让他在自己怀里感到安全。

因为工作禁欲已久的身体禁不住折腾，永梦很快就射了出来，可贴着他的帕拉德却仍旧保持着未曾释放的状态。他暂时没缓过来，哭泣一样的呻吟压抑着从齿缝中挤出，心跳太快了，呼吸跟着乱，身体也软。  
帕拉德不着急，他根本不管自己的衣服最后到底能看与否，把那只手在上面蹭蹭干净，就安安静静地抱着永梦，轻轻拍他的背，不住地吻他侧脸，还有并不平静的身体。

等待身体终于适应了海潮似的冲上来然后消退缓慢的快感后，永梦终于找到一点实感，属于另一个人的心跳，体温，感受回炉，轻抚着背的手，频率让他轻易沉溺其中。  
原本已经在心头扎根的阴影似乎有被拔起的迹象。永梦把搭在帕拉德肩膀上的双手收回，这样看上去，就像他把整个人都缩在了对方怀里。

目的不好用单纯与否来定性。永梦的手握住了帕拉德还精神得很的性器，感受到压制不住的颤抖时与对方交换一个吻。他的手还是有些使不上力气的，但是作为一个单身了许久的成年男性，不管是取悦自己还是对方，都应该轻车熟路。

精神刺激远大于肉体感受，帕拉德能感受到来自永梦的抚摸，从上而下的仔细照顾着，这让他的吻变得有侵略性，手也就算有些脱力也一直固执地环着对方不肯放开。

完事之后帕拉德终于愿意耐下心来去找纸了，他握着永梦的手，仔仔细细地给他擦干净，对于正躺在后座上被糟蹋过的外衣，连个眼神都没给。  
在车上浪费了来回一次的时间，可是没人抱怨。将车座调整到让人靠上去会觉得舒服的角度，帕拉德照旧给永梦整理好衣服，对方还迷迷糊糊的，大概只是有那么点晕，于是任他摆弄。

回到驾驶座上，帕拉德捏着找回来的钥匙，毫不犹豫地发动车，朝家的方向赶。

  
011

车子停稳。  
帕拉德把车钥匙随意揣进兜里，下了车就到了另一头开门，双手并用的将永梦抱了出来。其他方式不是没有，可它们通通都没有被列入选项之内。  
就因为此刻再次搂住他脖子的双手，皮肤被头发摩擦时产生的细微的痒，还有传入耳中，永梦喉咙里轻轻挤出的猫一样的咕噜声。  
这一切都是加大了药量的兴奋剂，心脏因此紧缩的时候隐隐抽痛却又甜蜜无比。

此时的时间是18:02，还有五个小时五十八分钟，春天就会过去。

除了偶尔因为工作需要而暂时停留之外，帕拉德很少回到这里。买下它只是突如其来的脑子一热，心里想着或许可以有一个随时可以落脚的地方，然后他亲自做了设计和装修，花了时间在上面。  
可在一切都被完成之后，他又突然冷静了下来。夜晚一个人坐在客厅里，不开灯，电视里放着电影，情节反复，故事平铺直述，没有跌宕起伏。他就常常这么一坐一整夜，直到天边隐隐有了亮光，才走到卧室睡觉。  
很多时候，就这么简单枯燥。这让他时常会觉得冷，不是因为季节与天气变化的外在原因，而是灵魂在一片空茫里飘着，找不到定点。

门被打开，然后几乎是立马就被关上。  
明明天还没黑，厚重的窗帘却阻挡了每一丝试图进入的光线。在昏暗房间内出现的光亮只存在了短短几秒，然后迅速被阴影淹没。

周身都遁入黑暗里，永梦紧绷的神经和思绪因为近在咫尺的心跳而有所缓解。然后他被放了下来，一个吻紧随其后。先是唇上的柔软的触感，他顺从的张开，于是舌头探了进去，把湿热的口腔都扫了个遍。  
帕拉德的手轻而易举地在衣服的下摆处找到缝隙，一刻不等就贴到了永梦的皮肤上，情色地揉捏着。那双手带着截然相反的温度，凉意是因为接触到空气，再然后就是那掌心引起一阵激灵的烫，冷热交杂，让永梦觉得体内正在被点燃。

脱下的衣服掉在脚边，他无暇顾及，帕拉德的吻正不断地落下来，从下巴开始，舔舐伴随着啃咬，恨不能每一处都不放过。被引导着抬起头，牙齿挂过乳肉的感觉让永梦止不住颤抖。他的双手都搭在帕拉德身上，背贴着墙，想要后退缩起来却没有办法。

湿痕从胸口一路下滑，帕拉德半跪在地上，一边亲吻着永梦的小腹一边把他的裤子解开。含住半硬性器的顶端时耳边的声音也骤然升高。

帕拉德……  
永梦能感觉到自己正在被取悦着，被卸了力气的腰经不住软了，他只能倚着墙微微俯下身，发着抖的双手插入帕拉德的发间，分不清是想要还是推拒。  
将牙齿尽可能地收起，而舌头缠了上去，帕拉德能清楚地听到永梦带着哭腔的喘息，掌下的身体也比起之前抖得更频繁了。

释放过后的人需要彻底靠帕拉德来支撑重量。永梦被压回了墙上，双手也回到了帕拉德后背处再次交叠。潦草的吻和吐息落在一侧，左腿被抬起，不知什么时候沾了乳白色膏体的手试探着插入了后穴里。和内侧完全不同的冰凉让他僵直了身体，他的脸埋在帕拉德颈窝里，两个人中间几乎没有间隙。  
初次被进入的地方就连润滑都会有些困难，永梦忍耐着细微的疼痛和手指不断深入时的搅动，双臂收紧。

永梦，没关系…  
声音里满是情欲碾过后的哑，夹杂着喘气声和拉长的尾音。帕拉德压着嗓子贴在怀里人耳边轻声劝慰，还讨好似的用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸。  
下身被帕拉德的一举一动刺激得再次抬起了头，永梦放松了自己，下意识侧过脸和对方贴在一起，轻轻摩擦。

第三根手指进入的时候他已经差不多习惯这种感觉了，骨节分明又纤长的手正一点点分开原本紧实的肠壁。永梦被帕拉德不分轻重的吻弄得飘飘忽忽的，根本顾不上原本就不算强烈的异物和疼痛感。  
就像永远不会厌烦一般一次次将唇舌贴上裸露的肌肤，手也没有停顿的片刻，不断往已经比之前变得柔软许多的身体里挤，直到确认对方已经足够接纳自己。

所有的手指都被抽出以后，抓不住的空虚开始在体内游走，永梦双腿发软，只好再次抱紧了帕拉德，然后被对方托着臀部将身体往上一提。

永梦…腿缠在我腰上，我会抱着你的。  
话音没落，永梦就照着帕拉德说的去做了，将身体的重量完全交给了他，双手也收得更紧。然后替代手指贴上穴口的是早已挺立的分身，出乎意料的硬和热是忍耐已久之后的结果。尽管已久经过了足够的润滑，但帕拉德仍旧耐着性子缓慢地进入。

没能忍住喉咙里传出呜咽一般的声音，永梦的手还是在帕拉德背上留下了痕迹。真实属于性器的粗大和长度与手指的完全不同，一点点坚实地将肉壁撑开，撕裂感和疼痛成了先前的数倍。

交合之处的热度和其他地方不一样，永梦不停地喘着气，帕拉德则轻轻地咬了一下他的耳朵之后开始了律动。  
穴肉在润滑的时候已经将膏体完全融化在内，每一次抽插都带着鲜明的黏腻感，细微的水声夹在喘息呻吟中间，色情至极。

永梦因为快感来得过于猛烈而手足无措，他如同抓着救命稻草一般紧紧缠着帕拉德，嘴中不停叫着对方的名字，模糊又间断，快乐也痛苦。结合处每传来一次酥麻和痉挛就迫使他蜷缩起脚趾，生理泪也不停流出。

对帕拉德来说，永梦的声音就是最好的催情剂，更别说那个人正在这样完全袒露的状况下失控又无助地叫着他，这已经足够让他的自制力失去作用，并且加快抽送的速度。  
呻吟因为撞击变得猛烈而破碎，怀里的人彻底没有办法发出完整的音节，时断时续的声音是被欲潮彻底淹没的证明。

身体发肤，契合入骨。

每一个角落都被毫无节制地塞进酥麻感，还有让大脑发白的快意，永梦几乎已经抱不住帕拉德，被察觉到这点的对方尽量放轻了力道抵在了墙上，然后继续任人施弄。  
抽插几乎已经变得毫无节制和节奏可言了，肉体的撞击声不断响起，帕拉德已经紊乱的喘息在此刻彻底乱了套。

随着肉壁的一阵紧缩，高潮随着两声同时发出的粗喘到来。  
两人都暂时没办法说话，只是抱着对方的身体平复呼吸。帕拉德支撑着永梦的身体，把半软的性器抽出时能感觉到他的颤抖。

永梦，我们去浴室。  
嗯…好。

泡在浴缸里，帕拉德把永梦抱在怀中，手指在他的穴口处进出，一点点把埋在深处的精液引出。手指带着热水一起冲进体内的感觉有些古怪，永梦不自在地往后缩，可帕拉德的身体已经紧紧地贴着他，退无可退只好受着。  
直到清理干净，永梦放松了紧绷着的腿，泡在热水里靠着帕拉德，迷迷糊糊就快要睡过去。  
指腹贴上那轻轻颤抖的喉结，缓慢又耐人寻味的摩擦后滑向永梦的锁骨，顺着那线条一直到肩头，然后帕拉德直接抚上了他的侧脸，吻上了无意识开合着的双唇。

离该睡觉的时间还早。

用一个足够冗长的吻赶走此刻不该霸占着永梦的瞌睡虫，帕拉德的手贴着湿润的皮肤，短暂地在一处停留抚摸然后往下去，完全不伪造自己的意图，直接握住了永梦的性器。惊呼和身体的颤抖没有遗漏的传达，因为想要阻挡而覆上来的手在他的侍弄下根本没了气力。

水面微微震动着，永梦分不清冲击着他的热度究竟是来自褪了少许温度的热水，还是帕拉德上下滑动还在小口处画圈的手。  
刻意撩拨，却不灭火。帕拉德在永梦的喘息再次变得急促，并且有了要释放的前兆时停了下来。

明明即将要到达顶峰却被迫悬在半空的感觉实在不好受，永梦在大脑给出指令之前身体就先动了，双手在即将碰上腿间时却被帕拉德牵制住。然后对方就这么领着，让他趴在了浴缸边上。  
一只手扶着永梦的腰，一只手颇有些恶劣的再次握住他腿间已经抖着几欲射出的柱身，指腹还按住了出口。帕拉德俯下身去，就这样保持着两人紧贴的姿势，进入他的身体。  
高潮来临前的身体展现出了空前的热情，湿热柔软，不停在迎合。

嘴里溢出的音节没有意义，永梦被搞得头昏脑涨，被堵着的分身隐隐胀痛，可内侧被扎实压过的感觉却让他浑身颤抖，甘美的酥麻和痉挛就像冲到了头顶，从被进入那一刻就连绵不绝。  
已经没有那么烫的水还是会跟着抽动进到体内，温度更高的是正吞吐着的肠壁，本来可以被忽略的差异在得不到解放的状态下成倍放大。

眼中原本长久占据着的澄澈此刻被罩上了雾，水汽和迷茫在其中荡开。

束缚被解开的时候体内也被射进了带着凉意的粘稠液体，属于永梦的在水里飘了一会儿然后消失。膝盖上的疼痛，还有骨架被敲碎又重新拼接一般的疲惫，心跳还不能被很好的安顿。  
帕拉德安抚似的吻上永梦的颈侧，重新放了水给他清理干净，然后拿起浴巾裹着人抱了出去。

衣柜里还有备用的衣服，套在永梦身上显得有些大，但是不会影响什么。帕拉德拿了干燥的毛巾细细地给他擦头发，从发根到发梢，直到揉搓干净，然后用吹风机开了给他弄干。  
卧室里没有开过于刺眼的，帕拉德只开了一盏床边的台灯。柔和的光照亮了一部分，能让他们看得清对方，这样就已经足够。  
握住永梦伸过来的手，掌心的温度从皮肤紧贴的地方渡过去。手指轻轻摩擦着手背，帕拉德在他手心留下一个吻。

晚安，永梦。  
晚安，帕拉德。

  
013

五月六日 立夏

把另一套配好的钥匙丢在桌上，帕拉德手里提着买回来的粥，那热气一阵阵往外腾。  
他醒的更早些，轻手轻脚地起了床，蜻蜓点水的吻后为永梦掖了掖被子，然后迅速出门买早餐，回来时人已经醒了。

早上好。  
声音沙哑得不像样，走路姿势也不太自然，还不住地揉着腰，永梦吐了一口气，也不拒绝帕拉德伸过来的手，就着他给的力气坐在了沙发上。  
吃着饭接了经纪人的电话，永梦大部分时候不出声，安静听着，在触及到工作安排的时候才开口。对面的人识相的没有在听到与往常不同的声音后问其他，简短的作了确认之后挂断。

在两人都吃好之后由帕拉德稍作整理，永梦懒散地趴在沙发上，怀里还抱着抱枕，他伸手过去勾起钥匙串，慢慢悠悠地晃着，听清脆的声音，然后开口。

帕拉德，这是什么？  
这栋房子的钥匙，给永梦的。

不说话了，永梦看着帕拉德走过来，把冰冰凉凉收进掌心。

房子的主人给吗？  
给。

SUMMER

-

荡着豺狼才寻觅的旖旎，

为着灵魂能闻着了自己。

方发现缠绵从来无颜色，

偏证实缠绵原来留痕迹。

——《吸你》蓝奕邦

  
0

不论白昼或是黑夜，万物总是容易沉浸在幻觉其中。

大雨刚有了要减弱的意思。永梦光脚踩在柔软的地毯上，弯腰捡起之前被帕拉德丢下床的衬衫，挂在身上显得有些宽大。他走到窗边，撩起窗帘，所有可见的地方灯光已经熄灭，只有路灯仍旧存留着。

外面的声音被妥善封存，轻微细密如同从遥远的山谷中传来，但在雨停之后彻底消失。

从指尖开始，如同触碰水面般将手贴上玻璃，突兀的冰凉在温热的衬比下露出夏夜里的异样。永梦把目光移到自己身上，低下头时深吸了一口气，慢慢看着深深浅浅的满身痕迹，好似要找出某些证据。

柔和的光色如同粘稠蜜糖融化在室内，覆盖一切，在隐晦的角落里酝酿出厚重阴影。有了褶皱的衬衫正好遮盖齐腿根，少一厘多一毫都会失去分寸。帕拉德不说话，看背对他的永梦，视线从上到下，然后停留在不可被窥视的部分。  
掩藏在视线外的是吮吸啃咬留下的红，中心浓重，边缘遭到稀释，它们散在白皙的皮肤上，如同被埋下的秘密，沉默着诉说欲望，他的，他们的，毫不掺假……却又异样的欲望。

几点了？  
正好一点。

坐回床上，永梦将手碰上帕拉德肩膀，并未施力，只是轻抚，然后缓慢贴近，额头相抵。他指尖开始描绘男人背上区别于其他部分的抓痕，和表皮破裂时直接的疼痛不同，此刻如同羽毛在细小的结痂上撩过，让人心都跟着痒。  
收回一只手勾住帕拉德的下巴，永梦没有避开他的眼神，探出的舌头在对方唇上扫过，直到湿润才想要侵入口腔，却被人推着回到了他的。双手勾在帕拉德背后，氧气在舌肉交缠时开始流失，永梦的皮肤原本已经在冷气的作用下微微变凉，却又因为抚摸着他的手而开始变烫。

一只手毫无缝隙地贴着永梦的臀肉，用力揉捏之后往上滑动，反复在腰肢处摩擦。待到亲吻结束，双唇分离，帕拉德动作才变得有些急切，他扯了永梦的手，捏着手腕将他压在身下，没有一刻停顿的把自己塞到那双腿中间。

硬挺的性器不用费太大力气就可以进入幽密湿热的后穴，情热的余温还有所残留。永梦将双腿交缠在帕拉德腰上，配合他的抽送。脖颈上被不停亲吻，柔软的内壁被碾过时阵阵酥麻与痒，快感与欲望昭然若揭，呻吟也因此肆意起来。

永梦…

亲吻那双藏匿着一片海的眼睛，身体交合抖动的时候其中有透明液滴晃晃悠悠的滚落。把永梦禁锢在怀里，帕拉德舔了那眼角的泪痕，紧接着给他一个唇齿交缠的深吻。舌尖抵达深处时没有放松，仍旧吸吮搅动。  
他的吻总是那么深，那么重，如同要把自己都刻印在他的灵魂之中。

弓起的身体暴露出被包裹着的骨骼模样，存在着某种禁忌，却又好像能被轻易打碎，双手在上面流连，不知满足，不知疲倦。  
呼吸鼻尖萦绕着的属于永梦的气味，点点热量蒸腾起奇异的芬芳。帕拉德亲吻他的眼睛和双唇，操干也没有停，一次又一次的在肠壁湿热放荡的勾引下捣进深处。

原本缠着腰的双腿已经脱离滑下，帕拉德不再那么紧紧地和永梦相拥在一起，他直起身体捏住对方的腿，称得上漂亮纤细的形状被他搭在了肩上，为了避免给恋人带来不必要的疼痛，下压时也没有多用力。

性器从敏感点上狠狠擦过，穴口却因为被撑开而无法紧缩起来，细微的蠕动和痉挛透露出了一丝可怜意味，但怜惜没有等到，反而换来了更加恶劣的顶弄。  
小腹抽动，累积过多的快感溢出时变成疼痛，永梦迷蒙泪眼里呻吟，如果腰肢不被人抬高紧握着，他怕是早已经抵上了床头。

不见软化的分身依旧保持着力度，一直强硬地分开永梦的身体内侧，越来越多的水液将两人交合的地方搞得泥泞不堪，清晰的水声掺杂在交互的喘息声里，还有支离破碎的呻吟。

已经干枯的泪痕找不见踪迹，那眼角晕出的颜色和皮肤上如同鲜花盛放般，不知节制蔓延出来的艳丽给出了可供寻觅的蛛丝马迹。  
永梦双唇上保有着啃咬留下来的红和肿，是可以采撷的果实。他看着帕拉德的脸，对方声声呼唤不停落在耳边，迷恋太重于是开始塌陷。在白浊如同灌溉似的注入体内时，他叫出对方的名字。

那一瞬间，帕拉德甚至开始嫉妒起自己。

  
01

天色依旧阴沉，大片乌云低垂，好似近在咫尺的压迫感让人喘不过气来。淅沥小雨滴滴答答，翠绿的树叶表面已经被洗刷发亮，而柔软花瓣已经不堪重负，满地残香即将散去，看上去奄奄一息。

春天已经过去，心脏却依旧浸泡在深春口感清冽的酒里，每一刻醉生梦死，缠绵悱恻。

闷热明显，接触着的皮肤好像已经泌出汗水，下意识伸手擦拭却没有多余液体，只有指尖上扎根的湿意。醒来时眼底一圈淡淡青色，永梦在一室暗淡光线里抚摸帕拉德的喉结和颈侧，察觉他睡梦中的平稳呼吸和血液隐秘流动。皮肤柔韧温热，他凑上去在那双唇上吮吻，一下、两下，帕拉德没有睁开眼睛，手却已经按住了他的后脑，交换彼此的呼吸。

只是几秒过去，永梦已经被帕拉德压在身下，肩窝里打上灼热吐息，牙齿在皮肤上刮过，随之就是亲吻和舔舐，从锁骨到脖颈，然后停下动作一口咬住，在破开表皮的边缘磨蹭。  
喘息颤抖，嘶嘶吸气。腿弯被强硬勾起，永梦仰头试图找到间隙，却被不停追赶，帕拉德此刻如同一只野兽，他的气息正肆无忌惮地释放出来，不加修饰软化，尖锐又突兀的试图侵入身下人体内。

粗鲁蛮横的揉捏让白皙皮肤上留下赤裸裸的痕迹，掰开腿的力道足以镇压抵抗。宽大手掌到达腿根时不再继续往上，如同被吸住了一样摩挲内侧敏感的肌肤，引起阵阵颤抖。

等一…帕拉德…！

他大概只是有一点不知所措，所以会这么叫出对方的名字。永梦说话时尾音被迅速掐断，替而代之的是不小心出了口的呻吟，这落在帕拉德耳朵里只会刺激愈发膨胀的欲念。

对不起、永梦…原谅我吧。

动作不停的手指在腿根处肆虐良久，逼迫红色渗出来，这才往已经微微嗡张的穴口探去，将进未进地扣弄。

明显如针刺的感觉从被抚摸的地方传来，尽是酥麻和谈不上疼的痛。身上肌肉偶尔会不受控的紧绷，抚摸和亲吻到达的时候又缓慢放松，永梦任由帕拉德动作，乳头被啃咬时如同电流窜过，他坦诚的挺起胸口去迎合。

简单的润滑就已经足够，肠壁分泌的滑腻液体跟着手指退出体外，在白色床单上浸湿。穴口周围再往外一大片的皮肤已经透出粉色，和吻痕淡化的边缘却无法融为一体。  
帕拉德眼神黏在永梦的腿间，黏在那似乎是被毒牙啃咬过却依旧绽开软瓣的大片痕迹。如同墨落在水中却凝固成块，化不开，和被蚊虫叮咬后副产品不同，那如同鹤顶一点红，紫色掺杂其中，点点往外扩散。

这样不能暴露在外的东西，是他要给他的痕迹，散发着让人迷醉的香气，如同一种终将会消失的烙印，需要不停填补。

永梦、永梦……  
要说爱只会把一切坦白得太浅薄，帕拉德只能一边叫着永梦的名字一边把肉刃嵌入他体内，那其中就像存在着一张小口，不停地吸，生怕交合无法彻底。

窗外雨停，破晓天光让云层碎裂，如同尖刀捅出密集且交叉的锋利切面，房间内却没有丝毫变化，一直昏沉灰暗。

伸出舌头在下颌处舔舐，抵上去感受永梦喘息时的收紧和颤抖，帕拉德抽送的频率渐渐变快。  
背上再次留下了指甲挂过时带来的细长形状，不能称之为伤口，只是短暂的疼，还成为了情欲的助燃剂。

永梦感觉浑身上下都湿漉漉的，情热如同浪潮不断拍打，而且因为帕拉德不断顶弄着敏感至极的后穴，逐渐有加重的迹象。指尖、小腹，还有被含在口中碾磨过的耳垂都在隐隐抽痛，如同温度已经超载，皮肤几乎胀破。

帕拉德…够了、不要了……嗯啊……

回应他的是更加没有章法的撞击和沉重的喘息声。帕拉德无意识的伸出舌头舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，刻意用力在永梦身上留下手指陷入皮肉之后规矩的红痕。

不够，怎样都不够。想让永梦流泪，想看他眼眶泛红，不停地流出眼泪。不管求饶也好，邀请也罢，让他叫出我的名字。  
帕拉德无法把这种想法说出来，他只能沉默并且付诸行动。

龟头不断分开因为抽插之后颤抖着无法闭合的内壁，烫热的阴茎裹着欲液进出，每次都有少许外泄，身下的床单已经到了需要再次更换的地步，可这个时候任何人都无暇分心。软肉已经被操得烂熟红透，因为被不断碾过而丝丝的吐出水来，永梦双手此刻没了依托，只能胡乱抓住身下的床单，捏在手中收紧又放松。

快感已经足够，一次进入就挤出一点白浊，他呻吟失控却又被帕拉德撞到破碎，声音都有些沙哑，却也说不出什么完整的话。已经到达高潮却仍旧被蹂躏着的肠壁不住痉挛，快速收缩着要入侵者立马缴械投降。  
帕拉德最后一次把自己深深地送到永梦体内，释放时他一直看着对方大睁着无法聚焦的眼睛，好似被深渊吸引，无法脱身。

  
03

被厚重云层藏起来的太阳已经出现，洒下来的温度能让人的皮肤都开始燃烧。窗外万物已经接受过炙烤，散发着水分散失的焦糊味，之前大雨带来的短暂凉意和湿润已经彻底消失。

永梦有气无力地趴在床上，清洗过的身体赤裸着盖在单薄的被子下面，空调维持着让人舒适的温度，他蹭了蹭枕头，昏昏欲睡。帕拉德从背后靠近他，指腹沿着他手臂的皮肤往下滑，掌心贴上手背时双手交织。

酸痛的腰被一双干燥温热的手覆盖，力度适中的按摩能恰到好处的消除不适，永梦喉咙里挤出表明舒服意思的轻哼，闭着眼睛享受的同时也没有抵抗席卷而来的睡意。

为了避免让有心人捉见端倪，在分开并且各自去工作之前的一段时间里，不再做爱。

  
04

空气潮湿，丝丝的凉和热交杂在一起。站在屋檐下，帕拉德视线凝固在不远处一棵被雨幕笼罩的树上，听着永梦那边的嘈杂，或高或低的人声和物品被挪动的沉闷声响搅合在一起，乱成了一团。  
刚换了一身轻便常服的永梦舒了一口气，对冲着他告别的同事礼貌的予以回应，缩到角落里才轻声开口。

帕拉德？  
嗯。

电话那头传来清晰的雨声。雨点打在密集的树叶上，然后落入地上不知何时积起的水洼中，声音清脆明晰。

我才结束工作，你那边怎么样？  
嗯，挺顺利的。

把手伸进雨中，微微收起，让点滴在掌心聚拢。帕拉德脑海中闪过今天还没有被他打开的相机，什么多余的都没有说出口。

他们的谈话关于工作，一个人的生活，一些小事和细节，时断时续，大部分时候都是永梦在说，帕拉德会附和两句并且抛出问题，然后等待回答。

那帕拉德呢，没有什么可说的话吗。  
说这话的时候永梦语气柔软又温柔，带着一些劝诱。他站在霓虹初上的城市里，双眼中有斑斓的光流过。  
有。帕拉德说。  
太多可有可无的事情在心底存放着，比如工作的时候没有灵感，比如楼下的花又开了，比如家附近总会有两只眼熟的猫在约会。  
好多话都想说，可其实最想说的又不是这些。

我想你，我想见你。他说。

  
05

在盛夏终于以强势又不容拒绝的姿态到来的某天，自两个人分开之后从没有断过的通话停止了。永梦仰着头让化妆师以更舒适的姿势帮他补妆，完成之后他站到了一边，接过助理递来的手机，没有任何未接来电。这里人多口杂，他深吸了一口气，掩饰好差点让表情发生变化的失落，打过招呼之后就去了休息室。  
工作最忙碌的阶段已经完美收尾，这让人舒了一口气，永梦心里琢磨着，估计最多还有一周就能和帕拉德见面。他的手指在手机屏幕上点了两下，最终定在了帕拉德的名字上，想要拨过去的时候却收到了一条信息。

永梦，我来见你了。

将一行字仔仔细细读了两遍，永梦心里被投进了一粒看似不痛不痒的火星子，细微的爆炸混着碰撞影响了他原本平稳的心跳。他存了几分小心和期待，装作自己是被嘈杂声吸引，这才打开了休息室的门，不紧不慢地走了出去。

因为身高的优势，帕拉德即使站在人群中也可被一眼捕捉，更何况现在所有人都已经散开，做着自己分内的事情，这只会让其存在感更明显。  
他们的视线在接触的瞬间就已经融化在了一起，两人却都没动声色，一来二往不着痕迹，直到有人拿着整理好的拍摄计划书给帕拉德的时候才有所收敛。永梦挑了挑眉，刚打算把手机交给助理去准备工作的时候却被人搭了话。

“宝生先生和那位叫帕拉德的摄影师很熟吧？”  
听完这句话，永梦脸上非常自然地就挂上了一个十分官方的笑容，并且出于礼貌，他忍住了已经抵在舌尖上的一声啧。说话的这位除了他，恐怕稍微有点名气的艺人都认识，哪怕一个不小心被套了话抹黑的只是极少数，但在圈子里传播之后也足够让人有所警惕了，永梦也不例外。  
“快到拍摄时间了，失陪。”

工作人员正有条不紊的布景，永梦瞧了在和他们沟通的帕拉德一眼，心里不知道怎么回事，有些赌气似的小声嘀咕了一句。  
不是那位摄影师先生，是他的摄影师先生。

  
06

场地在一部分人离开之后变得安静起来，拍摄工作已经正式开始，作为主角的永梦和以前一样站在了帕拉德的镜头前，原本的搭配在经过对方的介入后有了改变，恋人什么心思他完全明白，却没有去戳破。

因为他已经准备好了回礼。

白皙纤长的手指撩过头发，柔软的发丝被带起然后回到原处，永梦看着镜头，或者是帕拉德，除了他没人知道。他没有太明显的表情，眉梢眼角却在每一次改变动作时述说着一种隐晦的风情，唇角的弧度将起未起，似笑非笑。

伸出的舌尖给干燥的嘴唇带来了点点湿润，帕拉德咽下唾液，喉结滑动，视线一秒都舍不得从永梦身上离开。  
压抑着声音里嘶哑的部分挤出一句“永梦你真是太棒了”的帕拉德完全不知道自己是不是该后悔，可是在下一秒被永梦的眼神勾掉了半个魂的时候他就什么都无暇去想了。

看着永梦换上最后一套衣服，帕拉德原本就绷紧了的神经差点经受不住压力顷刻就断开，他斟酌了一会儿还是改了口。

永梦，试一下之前备用的那件衬衫，效果会比这个更好。  
好。

看助理引着永梦去换衣服了，帕拉德这才稍微松了口气。假意拿起手边的杂志翻动，其实是在转移注意力。  
好在他对别人根本提不起一点兴趣，翻了几页之后心跳开始逐渐恢复正常，某些反应也遇冷软化，不再需要他费力管控。

把手里的东西放回原位的时候永梦也回来了，穿在他身上略显宽大的衬衫被规规矩矩地扣到了最顶端，裤子倒是保持了原样，整体变化不大，看着却顺眼了许多。  
尽量让自己的目光不要那么露骨，帕拉德缓慢地从上到下扫视着永梦，试图找出那一星半点的违和感在哪里，可还没等他开口，对方就已经替他把要求做到了。

那双手动作丝毫不迟缓，也没有刻意，迅速地就解开了最上面的几颗扣子，直到露出一小半胸膛，可这一连串的动作却在帕拉德脑子里被录了像，开始一帧一帧地缓慢播放。

仅仅是那么一点，也就很足够了，违和感消失，更多说不清道不明的东西随之爬了出来。

永梦的皮肤因为不常见光，在灯光下显得白皙又细腻，而原本该被赤裸又艳丽的吻痕覆盖的地方此刻什么都没有。在他们分开的这段日子里，所有情热带来的细微红肿和气味已经消失殆尽。

按下快门的瞬间，帕拉德觉得呼吸困难。

刻意被揉乱的头发恰到好处的让人能感觉到一丝慵懒，随着永梦动作的变化，镜头时不时还能捕捉到一小节肩颈连接处的皮肤。方才还清明的双眼如今却笼罩着一层薄薄的水雾，如同初醒，半分懵懂从中流露。

修长的脖颈看上去拥有一种脆弱质感，似乎覆上手去就会被轻易折断，如果奉上唇舌，就能感受到其下血液丝丝流动，还有无法抑制的颤抖。最清楚其中甘美的帕拉德吐出一口浊气，一刻不曾变化的口干舌燥迫使他无法保持彻底的冷静。

最后一次按下快门，帕拉德声音哑到无法正常说话，他心里清楚，于是只能点点头示意所有人工作已经完成。明亮的灯光被熄灭了部分，室内变暗。他依旧不对选片多做干涉，选出了最满意的几张后走向地下停车场，在无人注意到的对方给永梦发了信息。

  
07

一边车门被打开的声音让人耳尖一跳，帕拉德侧过头去看着永梦，直到他坐稳并且拉上手边的门。握住了永梦碰上安全带的手，帕拉德凑了上去，空出来的那只没有抚上侧脸，而是选择覆盖被黑色发尾扫过的后颈。

对话没有发生，沉默中蔓延的是已经足够被人耳捕捉到的呼吸声。  
在亲吻之前，他们垂下眼睑看着对方的唇瓣，左右躲闪试探，交织在一起的呼吸是兽类在确认彼此的气味。

只是几秒，没有多出一丝一毫，久别重逢的吻便给了出去。双唇柔软，口腔湿热，逐渐炽热的呼吸和在大腿内侧磨蹭的手让理智如同山巅的雪不停崩塌滑落。

没有多余的耐性浪费给原本就单薄的上衣，帕拉德伸手从衣摆处就侵入内部，数下揉捏了永梦的腰肢后往上移，指腹和指甲交替折磨擦弄着已经挺立起来的乳肉，甚至没有忘掉周围的乳晕。

没有遗漏掉恋人微微挺起胸口的动作，帕拉德的亲吻落在那白皙脖颈的同时继续卖力的照顾着能给人带来快乐的地方，分开两个月后的第一次，他绝不会吊彼此的胃口。

满意的看着永梦原本光裸的皮肤被盖上了另外的颜色，帕拉德扶着他将车座放下，然后在对方模糊又湿润的眼睛的注视下解开了彼此的裤子。早已经适应了被插入的后穴哪怕恢复了最初的紧致，却也已经诚实的往外挤出水液，这让不太顺利的润滑轻松了一些。

除了喘息，基本没有多余的声音。

不厌其烦地在永梦的身体各处留下痕迹，帕拉德在他体内开拓的手指进出之间会带着黏腻的水声，叫人耳根发烫的同时也更加挑起了久未释放的情欲。

哪怕体温已经升高，被那双手扶上腰侧的时候还是没忍住颤抖，永梦能清楚地感觉到炙热滚烫的性器抵在了穴口，这阻止了暴露出他空虚的明显反应，却无法阻止从深处蔓延滋生的欲望。任由帕拉德略显急躁和粗鲁地挺入，他尽量放松自己，双手却没能控制好在人肌肉绷紧的背上留下了新的抓痕。

熟悉的疼痛让心跳漏了一拍，然后跳得更快，刚刚抵头的肉茎还不等人完全适应就动了起来。帕拉德呼吸着永梦，一下又一下将自己抽出又送进他体内，耳边的呻吟和被容纳的感知让他的心逐渐被填满。

分开的那些日日夜夜，他脑海里全都是这样的画面，全都是这样的声音。幻想着握着自己的手是属于永梦的，然后才能释放出来，勉强让燎原一般想要见面拥抱做爱的欲望退去几分。

如今永梦就在这里，可以吻他，可以在他身上留下痕迹，让他充满属于我的气味。  
这么想着，帕拉德喘着粗气，原本还有章法的进出彻底乱了套，没了技巧，如同野兽交合。

已经觉出快感的身体在片刻不适时候迅速配合起来，永梦抱着帕拉德，任其施为，仅剩的理智和思绪让他还能勉强控制住太过火的呻吟，却也让他无法更多分心去给予安抚。

接下一个重重的吻时，永梦也跟着体内出现的相异温度射了出来。高潮的来临让他头晕目眩，帕拉德也没好到哪去，贴着他的颈侧埋在属于他的气味里，正努力平复紊乱的呼吸。

浑身都还在止不住的打颤，覆在人背上的手往上滑，在后颈处轻轻摩挲。永梦偏过头在蹭了蹭他的帕拉德头上落下了一个吻，这才慢慢缓过劲。

我们回家？  
嗯，先回家。


End file.
